Lying To My Life
by TnaKnockoutTaylor
Summary: Heres a story of a girl whos family won't tell her anything about a brother. and Betrayed her, Now shes on her own. She has a crush on someone in particualr but not sure what to say or do about her brother in WWE/Tna
1. Chapter 1

**I sighed as I saw my mom, Step Dad, and Grandma packing all my stuff and kicking me out because I supposedly was a 'Trouble child' and I wasn't sure if it was true that I am a trouble girl? Or what things I did to make them mad because I know I was a straight B student, usually I was a failure but I graduated in high school last year. And I have two jobs and it was bartending and working at the mall/Beach selling clothes and jewelry.**

"**Tay we would really appreciate if you could actually help us with your stuff and leave" I rolled my green eyes and got up from the couch and I look to see my room being so empty space, I felt lost and no one likes me, But I was going to be rooming with one of my friends Bryce.**

"**Hey why don't you guys want me to stay here? Because I help you pay rent, food, and some bills" I told my dad who was giving me glares and slapped me across the cheek and I put my hand on my cheek and not saying a word while my mom and grandma laughed at me.**

**Later that night**

**I got all my things packed and I see my family celebrating and being happy that I'm gone and I just couldn't believe they would do this over my 20 years and I sighed and opened the door to see a blonde girl with her hair in a side pony tail and wide sunglasses on her.**

"**Ready Tay?" Bryce asked me and I just nodded and I told her to grab some boxes and put it in the car, When we got done putting my stuff in her car I went inside the house telling them my 'Goodbye'.**

"**Hey guys umm I just wanted to say thanks and taking a good care of me" I said to them then my mom came up to me and gave me a letter.**

"**Here you might need this for next week because someone you night full-fill your dream" My mom said and handed me a letter I grabbed it and walked away and I was eager to read it but I didn't want to show Bryce.**

"**God I can't believe your parents would do this to you its just wrong and all the years you've been in from them." Bryce was mumbling about how my parents are bad and I laughed at some parts.**

"**Alright Bryce enough insults for the day I think you need to go back to the 'Paradise Shop' and get working missy" I told her and she pouted while I unloaded my stuff and putted it in her house while she was working. I got into my pajama clothes and sat on her couch. I was flipping through channels and I turned on RAW which was my favorite wrestling show and I would become a diva but I can't full fill my dram since I don't have enough money.**

'**I wonder if I should open the letter.' I thought and then I just opened and I see money a lot of it and then I was reading it.**

_Dear, Taylor _

_I have been keeping a lot of secrets from you and I must tell you the truth._

_You have a 23 year old brother name Shannon Moore and yeah you might not think it but you do and Shannon doesn't know, but this is travel money for you to meet him and yeah. Oh he works with WWE and TNA so I would take this opportunity to meet him and get money and use him haha._

_Heres his number and don't come here or call us..Slut_

_Love ya, Mom_

**I stood there pissed and mad and I decided to copy the number on to my phone. 'What a bitch!" I thought and became so mad but I calmed down.**

**Hey tell me what you guys think about this please thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sighed and drank some water and sat on the couch looking at the T.V and I see TNA was on and when I flipped through that channel I saw Ink Inc. and see Jesse Neal and my so-called-brother Shannon Moore walking down the ramp. 'They have awesome but weird tattoos' I thought and just watch Shannon closely.**

"**Beer Money!" I heard it on the screen and I see beer money who was the opponents for the tag team champions I laughed at their entrance with the beer and all they cared was money. I jumped when Shannon and Jesse flew over the rope to hit James storm and Robert Rude. Jesse pinned James,**

"**1...2...3..." I heard the bell rang and I yelled happily and they were having a celebration in the ring.**

"**Should I all him? What if he doesn't know me?" I wanted to call and congrates him on his tittles. I called him and I was nervous badly. Then a male voice picked up 'Shit!' I yelled in my head.**

"**Hello?" He said and I spoke nervously **

"**Hi is this Shannon Moore?" I asked him and scared of the thought.**

"**Yes it is who may I ask who is calling this number?" He said and I sighed.**

"**Your sister that our mom didn't tell each other that we are related and my name is Taylor Moore" I said and it was so silent like I said something wrong.**

"**What's my moms' name? And what happen in the past?" He asked me and sounded curious.**

"**Well name was Lily Colette Moore, Born in North Carolina of Raleigh, and she cheated on our dad with some guy that I really hate, And our grandma is Viola…Is that good enough Shannon?" I told him and he sounded so silent.**

"**Wow..I guess you really are my sister...I didn't know about this.." He said slowly.**

"**Me neither. Mom decided to give it to me and call you and yeah" I just said that and didn't know what he was going to say.**

"**Well I missed all my life with just dad and you, So how about this if you want we can meet up with each other and we can talk things out" He said excitingly and I was so relieved about his answer.**

"**Yes! I always wanted to meet my Brother, Dude it sounds weird now" I told him and we just laughed.**

"**Taylor, When I get there OH where do you live? cause I'm on the road and I can probly give you tickets" He said and I jumped and feeling happy again.**

"**I live in Cameron North Carolina and I live with my roommate because mom and all the family disowned me and called me a lot of names." I told him and he started to freak out.**

"**Whoa! What! There's no way you can –Actually you can get kicked out but why?" He said and I just sighed and laid on the couch with my left hand on my waist.**

"**I really don't know but all I know is that they think I'm a trouble child" I told him.**

"**Ok seriously we have one screwed up family." He said and I laughed.**

"**Yeah we do" I told him and I heard in the background with some victory shouting.**

"**Hey c'mon Shan we got to go out and party!" I heard.**

"**Hey Tay I'll let you go and we shall talk when ever I should be home so don't worry. It was nice to actually meet you sis" He said and my face was red when he called me 'Sis'.**

"**Ok! Have fun and be careful bro" we start to laugh and hanged up.**

**I was happy that I had a famous brother that I never knew I can't wait to meet him.**

**Review this and thank you people for the adding story favorites thanks you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm uploading this story when I'm in school because there is nothing for me to do these days except for writing on the computer like now ha-ha. I updated my profile and dang it was hard I know I complain the little things ha-ha but I want to thank a lot of people who helped me. Also I did write down the names who subbed my story but I forgot at home..:( Sorry But review **

**Biblicalforte- Thank you for helping!**

**LilSassySally- I love your pen name and THANK you for the review! And I liked your story.**

**Twistergirl14- I think that's your pen name I'm not sure but thanks for the adding this story to your profile!**

**The Next Day**

"**Tay...Tay?" Someone was calling my name and shook and I was still sleeping.**

"**.Gosh! Wake up!" I slowly woke up and stretched and glared at my best friend who was holding a blonde small chiwawa and I jumped because of its growling.**

"**What the hell is that thing!" I yelled and Bryce just gasp and pulled the dog away .**

"**Why do you have to be so mean to Scottie" She said and I just sighed and put my head on my palms.**

"**Who the heck is Scottie?" I asked her and she just laughed and put the dog near me and I scooted back.**

"**This is my Scottie the chiwawa I found him outside of the store so I decided to keep him and surprise you" She said and the dog was winking at me then growling at me.**

"**Bryce you know I hate small dogs especially this one he may be cute and all but he is EVIL" I told and she smacked my head and I smacked her we started rough housing and the suddenly the dog bite my ankle and my nose and I backed away and picked up the dog.**

"**What you going to do small stuff? Can't get me cause your to high" I told the puppy when I lifted him in the air and I felt a tackle on the side and I fell on the floor in pain.**

"**Don't talk about my dog like that" She said and we just busted out laughing our butts off and couldn't breathe.**

**Later I got dress into caprice with a blue and white shirt and having black sandals. And Bryce whore a grey classy dress with leggings on and we took Scottie out for a walk.**

"**So how was last night?" I asked her and she smiled.**

"**I got extra pay, Met a cute guy I'm going out on a date with, found Scottie, and that's it...You?" she asked me and then we started walking on the dock of the beach.**

"**Well…I got a brother who is in TNA which is **_**Total Non Stop Action**_**. I called him and he wants to meet up with me. Then I had a lot of hard mike lemonade cause I was pissed at my mom for not telling me and that's it." I told her and she stopped and looked at me shock.**

"**OMG is your brother cute! Does he have muscles! You have a brother!" She kept going on with the listings and I laughed.**

"**I don't know really but he is going to call me when he gets back here so we can hang out." By the time I told her we went to lunch and guys were hitting on us and we giggled every time and Scottie was just laying down in the shade and then my phone rang.**

_**I loved you, you made me hate me you gave me hate, see it saved me and these tears are deadly you feel that I rip back, Every time you tried to seal that. You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry Hell no fuck that!**_

**My cell went off and Bryce looked at me weird.**

"**You seriously need to change that song it's kind of mean." She said and I flip her off and answered it.**

"**Hello? Taylors cell how may I help you?" I asked the other person and I couldn't tell who it was.**

"**Hey Tay it's Shannon-"And Matt and Jeff!" I heard in the background and I freaked out and Bryce looked at me 'what's going on look' and I just shrug.**

"**Oh hey Shannon, How are you?" I asked him.**

"**He's excited to know that he is going to meet up with you tomorrow and we're going to be there and check you out!" Matt said that and Shannon took the phone.**

"**The hell you ain't Matt" "But yeah Tay I'm going to be there so where do you wanna meet up?" He asked and I just got a huge headache from the yelling.**

"**Umm tomorrow im getting a tattoo at Gas Chamber ink so how about there since you also work there?" I asked and told him.**

"**Yeah sounds awesome Ill give you one" He said and we started talking about the meets and of course Jeff and Matt are going to be there.**

**Sorry if it sucks review please oh I'm also on a time limit sorry haha but thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm uploading so fast like whoosh! Ha-ha well I only got one review but its fine cause people like this story so I'm doing this for them…Thank you everyone! Btw Im going to be slow this week cause of a test thingy srry**

"**Soo what's going Tay?" Bryce snapped out of my thoughts and I just looked dumb founded by the three way call form Shannon, Jeff, and Matt.**

"**I just got called of three way, from Jeff, Matt and Shannon…Tomorrow I meet them when I get my tattoo done" I told her and she just smiled and giggled.**

"**Well at least you can see your crush or be your knockout self since you have been fighting with people." She told me and I just nod my head not knowing what to say or do.**

"**I think I'm going to faint and nervous about this…I have a bad feeling about meeting them" I said to her and we got out of the café and went home.**

**As we were walking towards Bryce's house two gorgeous guys came up to us.**

"**Hey I'm Alex and this is Kenny" The guy with black short hair with tattoos on his arm and looked at me and then back to his friend.**

"**Well I'm Bryce and this is my friend Taylor. So how are you two today?" Bryce said and I just looked at her weird.**

"**Well pretty girl we were wondering if you would like to go out with us and hang out in the club." Kenny said staring 'Aww' at Bryce and she blushed but I didn't want to go out with anyone for awhile in my life. **

"**Well at least think about it alright here is our numbers" Alex said we both got the guys numbers and we walked towards her condo house.**

"**OMG Tay did you see what Kenny said to us and Alex. Girl that guy was checking you out" Bryce told me and I just ignored everything what she was trying to do as she blabbered about Kenny I went to my room and I sat on my bed going on to my laptop and I was curious about what Shannon said about me on twitter and MySpace. I went on to my twitter and I see Matt Hardy uploading a video from his show and on Shannon's account he said "look at the video me, Matt, and Jeff posted" I was nervous about the video.**

'**Oh god I hope its not about me or anything about me' I prayed and prayed and my heart was telling no and my gut said yes, and I usually follow my gut so I clicked on it and boom there was a video of all three of them.**

"**They are so dead!" I yelled in the bedroom and I turned the volume up on my laptop.**

**Video (A/N: This is all fake ha-ha I hope you enjoy)**

**Jeff: Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages I am Matt Hardy and these two are *being cut off***

**Matt: What the heck! That's my line and move out of the way *pushes Jeff away and smiles to the camera* Hello again people as you all know that Jeff Hardy my annoying little brother and our friend the prince of punk Shannon Moore.**

**Shannon: So today I have awesome news although I do not like my mom right now but who cares.**

**Jeff: So wait are telling them not to care about their moms now? **

**Shannon: Oh no no I mean mine lied to me and you know Jeff shut up, But anyways I found out that I have a**

**Matt and Jeff: A younger sister name Taylor Moore! *yelling and Shannon hitting them with pillows and they all have pillow fight.**

**Andrew: Hi this is director Andrew we are out and Shannon was saying that he is going to meet her tomorrow so bye now folks see ya next time.**

**Shannon POV**

"**So do you guys think she got the message?" I asked Jeff and Matt and they both sighed and sat on the couch.**

"**Oh yeah defiantly but you can always call her and tell her to watch though." Matt said and I simply nodded.**

"**Hey we should see if she has a facebook? Or MySpace and see what she looks like" Matt said and me and jumped on the computer looking for her then Jeff of course had to ruin the fun.**

"**Why don't u ask her to send to a pic text cause theres more of her names" He said and I texted Tay for a pic and I got one and she just looked like me only I couldn't believe that was my sister.**

"**Damn she is cute!" Matt and Jeff said and I chuckled but hit them.**

"**don't go out with her jeez u are like wild pigs" I told them and we laughed and talked about tomorrow.**

**DONE REVIEW PLEASEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive me! For being late there was testing and laziness and then lame! Homework ha-ha. Special reviews to everyone =) OMG can someone make me a banner for this since everyone loves the story thank you**

**Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27: Thanks for the LOT of reviews your awesome (everyone read her stories)**

**XNeonxFlamesx: Thanks chica (read her stories too ha-ha)**

**LilSassySally: Thanks again and let's see your username is funny and I like it ha.**

**WWE2006: Thanks!**

**Heres an upload and review peace out wrestling freaks ;) Jk**

**I was humming a song that me and my friend who lives in West Virginia would sing Uncle Cracker Follow me. I couldn't wait to get my tattoo done from Shannon and not to mention the hardy boys I was freaking out but I practiced myself to be '**_cool'_** yeah like that would happen.**

"**Oh Taylor guess what?" Bryce came in with her evil chiwara I sighed and I straighten my brown hair with blonde highlights adding my lip ring to my lower corner lip and then turn to Bryce who was smiling and teasing me about Jeff because I had a major teen crush on him but I will never say anything…Yet. As she wont shut up I slap her arm and we started rough housing and the dog bit my butt.**

"**OW! That's a DQ right there Bryce!" I yelled and she just laughed while my phone rang. And It was my friends Brittany Lynn.**

"**Hey I saw on the hardy show and why didn't you tell me!" She yelled and Bryce giggled and walked away.**

"**Because your too damn busy in TNA and plus I only found out last night or was it two nights" I thought but continued. "but that's not the point I'll see you later in life jeez being pushy hey I got to go I'm going to get a tattoo done" I told and she yelled.**

"**Oooo what tattoo? Tell me?" She pleaded and I sighed had my cell on my shoulder grabbing my keys and purse and started the car.**

"**OMG your annoying" we giggled "Its going to be a small vines around my wrist along a heart lock ya know but I'm having second thoughts on it" I told her.**

"**I say get it one at a time cause this is your first so try the vines for now" She said and I nod and I hanged up on her. And went to Gas Ch****amber**** Ink 'I'm freaking out!" I yelled in my car and listening to Katy Perry: E.T**

**Tattoo parlor**

**Shannon's POV**

**I was pacing around like a crazy man waiting to see my sister and no one was here except me and the hardy's who were screwing around with the piercings.**

"**Dude when is she coming?" Matt asked me while I cleaned the needles and rearrange colors.**

"**I don't know alright be patienctice" I told them and they groaned soon the bell rand in the door and she had gray skinny jeans, With ed Hardy converse, and her hair was all wavy resting on her shoulder and the three of us looked at her and she smiled.**

"**Umm Shannon right?" She asked me and I chuckled and I stared at her.**

"**Yes mam and are you Taylor?" I asked her and she nod and giggled and I ran up to her and hugged her and she hugged me back.**

"**Hey dude let her breathe" Jeff said and I look to see Tay laughing and I let her go and brushed myself.**

"**So what tattoo are you getting?" Matt asked her.**

"**Umm I think I'm just going with a simple vine around my wrist and then later I'll put a heart on top of my wrist maybe bottom but yeah" She said and I took notice Jeff started eying her with the way she talks and looks.**

"**That sounds awesome lets do it!" I said to her and she got in the chair or arm chair and she looked nervous.**

**Taylor's POV**

**OMG I can't believe that I didn't blush or stutter thank gosh and I winced at the pain he did and I had Matt and Jeff putting their hands on my shoulder and we started talking and laughing at lame crap they did when they were little.**

"**Hows mom?" Shannon asked me and I sighed.**

"**Bitchy and slut…Hows dad?" I asked him and he just sighed.**

"**Dead… for about three years ago" He said and I see sad eyes and I was sad that I didn't get to meet him. We all were silent.**

"**Hey do you watch TNA or WWE?" Matt asked me and I nod.**

"**Yeah my friend is in TNA im sure you guys would know her" I told them and they were curious.**

"**Who!" They said and I laughed.**

"**Brittany Lynn…we have been friends since I was 10" I told them and there jaw drops and I see Shannon blushing.**

"**Oooo you like her!" Me and Matt yelled and we looked at each other and laughed.**

"**I do not she hates me" He denied and I look at him weird.**

"**Uh huh sure" I said and then hours went by and we all got along and I was happy that I had a brother who is like me and acts like me but I couldn't help but to notice that Jeff kept staring at me.**

**Sorry please review this and "Just A dream" I am also working on a new story of Jeff and Angelina and then Randy and Mickie (I need a plot so help me out) adios! And thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy, Tay here sorry about the late story on this I was on spring break and typing up some new stories…Yay (check them out and tell me what you think (: ) special thanks to new reviewers!.**

**Emzy2k11 and HardyGirl155 thanks!.**

After hours has past I yawned.

"Well I'm going to head home I'm tired and I have work tomorrow" I told Shannon and everyone.

"You should skip it, So you can hang with us" Jeff's said and I just shook my head no.

"No…I mean I know we all should hang out ya know but I have a job and paying bills" I told them.

"Ok ok but what about Friday you can travel with us and possibly be a knockout?" Matt told me and Shannon glared at him.

"I don't think so she doesn't seem the type that would be a knockout I mean the attitude kind of but there is no way she is coming she can watch but-" I cut him off and put him in a headlock and he actually tapped out from me.

"You were saying Shannon?" I told him and I let go for him to breathe.

"Ok maybe and damn where'd you get the moves" Matt asked me and I just shrugged.

"T.V and in school kind of learning from myself" I said

"Learning yourself is probly a bad idea" Jeff said and I shot him a glare with my arms cross my chest.

"And how is that?" I asked and he looked at me and sighed.

"I mean you can get hurt or injured with it, Plus you don't know exactly how to do it" Jeff said and I sighed in frustration.

"And again, Why do you care what I do?" I kept shouting remark questions.

"Because its not safe for anyone to do it" He said and I just scoffed and grabbed my purse.

"Whatever, Well guys it is nice to meet you all and I have work in the morning." I said and Shannon and Matt seemed to be pissed off at Jeff.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too sis" Shannon said and I smiled and hugged Shannon and walked out of the tattoo parlor.

**At home**

I parked my convertible into the drive way of me and Bryce's place and I turned off the engine and I was greeted by a small meow. I smiled and look to see my cat Duchess rubbing on my legs and I decided to pick her up and put her in my room she got all cozy and went into a cubby hole in my closet I giggled. Then I heard a light knock.

"C'mon in" I said and someone opened the door and it was Bryce smiling and having a flirtatious smile from her date.

"OMG tell me about your day I wanna know everything also weres your tattoo!" I laughed and showed her my tattoo and she gasped in cuteness.

Me and Bryce laid down on my bed while Scottie her dog was trying to play with Duchess but he received a whack from her.

"It was good until Jeff was saying something about me wrestling and the safety ya know" I told her and she nod.

"Protective ya know but who knows any guy would want you" Bryce and I look at her confuse.

"Honey, You know that I will never find my man and I don't care about having a boyfriend I just want to get me a house and a nice job to travel" I said dreamily.

"Being a wrestler you mean" She said and I nod.

"You got that right" I said and then a text came on and it was Shannon.

**|Hey I'm sorry about Jeff he didn't mean to say that|**

**|Its fine I don't care, but anyways I had fun how about you?| **I asked him about it and laid my phone on the bed and then it was a another text from Matt which I was confuse.

**|Hey I just thought I had to text you because we should hangout again|**

"Ok what the hell! Is going on jeez" I said and Bryce left me with a smirk.


	7. Authors Note

A new re-make of "Lying To My life" because new things happen to me like drama: \\ and new ideas to come also I have awesome fun and my first wrestling event was Impact Wrestling (: I got to meet Jeff Hardy, RVD (I got a hug for him and he got me into backstage cause of mine and my friends sign), Velvet Sky and Gail Kim ( both are the same height as me which is 5'4 and sweet) So stay tune in for another new story of this thank you everyone.


End file.
